Too Much Scream Time
Description A hiccup with the Monster Mapalogue causes fuzzy little monsters from a popular new game to come to life in Monster High! Now the ghouls have to upgrade their iCoffins to suck the monsters back into the video game before they destroy the school. Summary Dracula enters the main hall and is surprised to see all the students quietly playing on their phones. Draculaura explains that everyone is playing Crawlies, a game in which players catch digital creatures which appear on the phone's camera. Lagoona declares that she will be the first to capture them all. In the library, Clawdeen and Cleo are also playing, and Cleo laments that she hasn't been able to catch a single one yet. Frankie meanwhile, has connected the Monster Mapalogue to her tablet, in order to study its powers. She wonders if its possible for the Mapalogue to transport monsters to them instead of the other way round, but decides to take a break and play some Crawlies. Dracula sees Draculaura and Fangelica playing the game intently and paying no notice to him, so he decides the three of them will get away from phones for a day and go camping. Lagoona spots Admiral Tickles, the rarest Crawlie in the game, and tries to capture him, but her phone runs out of power. Looking for the nearest replacement, she grabs Frankie's tablet and snaps the Crawlie with the camera. This activates the Mapalogue, which zaps the tablet. Suddenly, real life Crawlies jump out of the screen. Soon the school is overrun with dozens of Crawlies, and Lagoona calls on Cleo and Clawdeen who help her catch them all. Meanwhile, Dracula has taken Draculaura and Fangelica out to the countryside, where to his annoyance, they're still able to get a signal on their phones. He tries to show them that the woods can provide them with everything they need to survive. He grabs some tree branches in order to make shelter, despite Draculaura trying to warn him about something on her phone. He soon discovers the branch's leaves are poisonous when his head swells up. He then tries to find some food such as berries and grubs, only for the ghouls to look them up on their phones and tell him they're poisonous. He then spots a beehive and flies up to grab the honey, only to get stung. At Monster High, Frankie comes across the others trying to capture the Crawlies, and realises what's happened. She closes the portal made on her tablet, then creates a code which she sends to the other ghouls' phones, allowing them to zap the Crawlies back into the game. They race around the school, zapping every Crawlie they can find, though Cleo is still unable to capture one. Finally, they surround the final Crawlie, Admiral Tickles. While Clawdeen argues that they could keep this one, it bites into an electrical cable and absorbs the energy, growing bigger. The ghouls try to zap it, but it sucks out the power from their phones (and Frankie), and begins chasing them. Out in the forest, Dracula attempts to start a fire by rubbing two sticks together, only to fail miserably and rub his sticks into dust. Draculaura tells him that, whether they spend time camping or playing on phones, what's really important is that they spend the time with each other. With that, Dracula decides to finally embrace phones, and uses one to order pizza delivered by a drone, and to make a fire... by playing a film of one on an iCoffin. He then decides to give up on sleeping outside, and the trip return to Monster High As the Dracula family are about to enter the school, Frankie, Clawdeen and Lagoona are cornered by the giant Crawlie. Luckily, they are saved by Cleo, who zaps it into her phone, making it her first ever Crawlie captured. Dracula asks the ghouls if they'd like to help him play Crawlies, but the ghouls have had enough of phones for one day. Characters Notes Category:Adventures of the Ghoul Squad